Special Summer
by Ninja-Turtle Charlie
Summary: Toushirou and Momo have a day at the beach that changes the rest of their summer and poosibly their lives. LEMON in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

It was a hot summer day and a perfect day to be out doing something with friends.

Unfortunately for Captain Toushirou Hitsuguya, of squad 10, he was stuck in his office doing his lieutenant's paperwork. He is getting pretty use to having to do her paperwork because she went out drinking and had a massive hangover the following morning or she'd just _claim_ she had something to do.

"I hate paperwork so much, especially when Rangiku should be in here doing her own work. Doesn't she realize that I have to do my work as the captain" he mutters to himself.

Toushirou has the window opened up in the office trying to get some fresh air into the room. He takes off his kimono and undershirt to cool off.

He works for about 20 more minutes then decides to take a break. He gets up and walks over to the window and sits down on the window sill. He closes his eyes and falls asleep shortly afterwards. As he sleeps he starts to dream about his best friend/ secret crush, Momo.

_**Dream**_

_He grabs her wrist and pins her up against the wall as he proceeds to kiss her neck gently. He works his way up to her earlobe. She gasps as he starts to nibble on her ear. Her smell is driving him crazy. He presses his knee up in between her legs causing her to moan out his name._

**Toushirou's Office**

All of a sudden Toushirou is nearly pushed out of the window, obviously waking him up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

Then he sees Momo rolling on the ground with laughter after seeing him totally freak out by his wake up call.

"You know it wasn't really that funny, right?"

"IF YOU SAW YOUR FACE YOU WOULDN'T BE SAYING THAT!!" she managed to say in between giggles.

He looked at her with his you're-such-a-baka face.

"What do you want Momo?"

"Huh?"

"I doubt you came up here just to say hi to me."

"Shiro-chan why do you have to be so negative?" she pouted.

"Would you quit calling me Shiro-chan? I'm a captain so you have to address me as Captain Hitsuguya!"

"You yell to much Shiro-chan. Anyway I want to show you something, come on!"

"Why do I even bother?" he mutters.

* * *

Please review-tell me what you think for first chapter i have a couple more chapters to put on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Chapter 2 **

"Momo where are you taking us?" he asks her.

"You'll see soon enough" she giggles.

About 5 minutes later they arrive at a small beach with a small shack right on the shore. The water matches his piercing icy green eyes.

"We're here!" she squeals.

He soon realizes that he forgot to grab his shirt as they ran out. He also realizes that Momo and him are the only ones at the beach, free to do as they please. He feels his face grow hot as he realizes that Momo has started to take her clothes off.

"MOMO!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he yells.

Then he realizes that she has her swimsuit on underneath her clothes.

"Well are you going to change into your swimsuit or are you just going to stand there looking at me swimming?" she asks trying not to laugh.

"Well I don't have my swimsuit with me" he says.

"Actually I grabbed it as we left" she says as she throws his swimsuit at him.

He goes into the shack to change and as he does he realizes that there are pillows scattered all on the floor. A dirty thought passes his mind but he quickly pushes it away. He finishes changing and goes out to look for Momo.

He sits on the shore as Momo starts to come up to him. When Momo finally reaches him she lays down, next to him, on her back.

His jaw drops as he sees Momo in a light blue-ish green bikini with a small lily on the top. Showing her curves that would make any man have a nose bleed, he feels his pants tighten a bit. He realizes how glad he is to be sitting down and not standing up.

"So why did you take me here with you Momo" he asks as casually as possible.

Momo sits up and grabs his arm and pulls him into the cool water making him land on top of her.

The surface of the water goes back into its normal flowing motion with Toushirou and Momo still under the water. Toushirou opens up his aqua colored eyes to see Momo staring back up at him with wanting. He finds his arms wrapped around her waist from when they fell into the water. Momo also has her arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

They come up for air, but find themselves refusing to let go of each other. They can't seem to look away from each others gaze.

Her fingers start to run through his hair as she runs her fingers up and down his neck. She realizes she has wrapped her legs around his waist without even put a thought towards it.

Toushirou is standing there trying to keep his friend calm and trying to keep his balance so that the water doesn't tip them over.

He's trying to think about anything; Renji and Ichigo streaking in daylight, Gin in his underwear. The last thought makes him gag a bit. But it calms down his aroused member.

Just as he gets himself under control a big wave knocks his balance off causing Momo to squeeze her legs even tighter around him.

She feels his member getting hard again and he feels her warmth right on his groining area. She repositions her self so he is right at her entrance. She puts her face in the crock of his neck. She squeezes her legs making the pressure in between her legs increase.

Toushirou is having such difficulties he is about to give up on controlling his member.

With her breathing on his neck and her lips brushing up against his ear, sending chills down his spine. Just as he thinks it can't get any worse, Momo starts to suck on his neck and ear.

He hears Momo moan softly as he grabs her hips and brings her towards him for a little bit more pleasure from her.

Then Momo does something that makes Toushirou's knees almost give out from under both of them. Momo's started to grind her hips against his. She gasps in his ear showing him that she can't control her self and that she has been fighting the urge to just pin him against the beach and have him take her.

She starts to kiss his jawbone working her way to his lips. Finally her lips dive into his wanting lips.

He is shocked for a second but finally catches on and returns her kiss. He starts to nibble on her bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. She parts her lips without a second thought of letting him explore deep inside her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She moans into the kiss as his hardened member touches the entrance of her throbbing womanhood.

With Momo still wrapped tightly around him he gets out of the water and carries her over to the shack. He lays Momo on the floor as he shuts the door with his foot.

Momo continues to grind herself against his hips.

He starts to untie the knot on her top. The knot doesn't want to untie so he breaks the kiss and pulls the top over her head. He throws the top across the room.

He starts to kiss her collarbone and her lower neck. His hands gently stroke her sides.

He finally reaches her left breast and starts to suck on her nipple while rubbing the other one with his left hand. He scoots down a little to switch to the other breast.

Momo starts to whimper as Toushirou slides down her body so that their hips no longer meet each other.

She starts to whine because she has lost his touch.

He gets the hint that she wants his touch. He puts his hand on her knee and slides it down her inner thigh.

She gasps as his hand reaches her mound of nerves.

He teases her through her swimsuit as he moves his thumb in small circles. He pulls her swimsuit aside and quickly slides a finger deep inside her wet center. As soon as his finger enters her all the way he kisses his way up to Momo's neck.

"Do you want more of this" he asks her seductively.

Before she gets the chance to reply he slips another finger inside.

He starts to kiss down her stomach while moving his fingers in and out of her.

"Ahh… T-Toushirou… uhhnn … please don't stop" Momo barely gets out between gasps.

He slides another finger in and as he does his tongue finally reaches her throbbing womanhood. He slides his fingers in and out of her faster and faster. As he gets his fingers into her as deep as he can, he flicks his tongue all around causing her to moan hi name loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He loves his name being moaned out loud by Momo.

"Toushirou… I'm about to-" Momo starts to say but is cut off by Toushirou reaching as far into her as he can and curling his fingers, hitting her g-spot instantly sending her over her climax.

Momo moans loudly as her juices flow over Toushirou's fingers.

He pulls his fingers out of her and proceeds to lick her juices off his fingers.

Momo starts to come back down from her climax.

Toushirou climbs up over Momo, kissing her deeply and passionately.

To his surprise Momo rolls them over onto some pillows. She starts to kiss his neck and collarbone. She kisses his chest and starts to run her tongue down his abs as she starts to take his swim trunks off.

After she takes his trunks off she stares in awe at how big he is. When she felt it through his pants she thought it was big but nothing like this.

She takes his hardened member in her hands and starts to run her tongue up from the base all the way up to the tip.

Suddenly Toushirou lets out a sharp gasp and bites his bottom lip. When without warning Momo takes all of Toushirou in her mouth at once.

Toushirou moans out in pleasure and shock.

When Momo reaches his tip she swirls her tongue around it, causing Toushirou to moan out her name.

Then Toushirou places his hand on the back of Momo's head making her go deeper and faster then before. Toushirou can't say anything because it so good to have Momo's warm moist mouth sucking on his fully erected member.

"Uh… Momo… I'm about to cum" he finally says.

He takes his hand off the back of her head. Not wanting to force her to have him cum in her mouth.

Just as he thinks it can't get any better Momo quickly starts to jerk him off while still sucking, on the tip of his member, as hard as she can.

His body tenses up and he releases in an explosion of heat and passion into Momo's mouth.

She swallows most of his juices and continues to suck on him.

Toushirou sits up and brings Momo up to him. He kisses her as hard as he can, their tongues playing with each other.

While kissing Momo, Toushirou lays her on her back and props himself over her. As they continue kissing Momo the tip of his manhood against the opening of her womanhood.

He quickly thrust his hips forward breaking through her hymen like it was nothing. He waits for her to adjust to this new feeling he is giving her and to how big he feels inside her.

He feels bad that she was in pain, because he had taken her virginity, and that he was feeling so much pleasure due to her tightness.

He tried to console her by kissing her lips gently. Then he hears Momo moan a little into the kiss.

He slowly starts to move in and out of her. Then Momo wraps her legs around his waist allowing him deeper penetration. As she does this he starts to go as fast as he can.

He keeps his rhythm as he picks her waist up to meet his.

"Ohhhhh… S-Shiro-chan" Momo screams.

Every time he enters he hit either her g-spot or something that feels almost just as good. He feels her walls start to tighten around him.

He slows down knowing her climax will be any second. Sure enough he climax comes as Momo grinds herself against Toushirou's hips.

He doesn't expect her to grind against him bring him to his climax in a sudden rush.

"Oh shit! I'm about to cum" he shouts while throwing his head back. He starts to pull out but is stopped by Momo squeezing his waist with her legs making him unable to pull out in time.

He feels an explosion of pleasure as he spreads his seed deep within her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Momo feels like she can't take anything else that Toushirou might want to do to her. Unfortunately for Momo, Toushirou has a smirk on his face that says that he wasn't even close to being done.

"I love you Toushirou, thanks for today" Momo whispers to him.

He pulls his head back and looks at her strangely.

"Why are you talking like we're done" he asks her.

"What, we aren't done" she asks, as her eyes get pretty wide out of shock.

"We aren't even close to being done" he says with that little smirk that Momo loves to look at.

He pulls out only to pick Momo up and carry her over to a couple of pillows scattered around. He lays her down on a big blue pillow that takes up quite a bit of room in the shack.

He lies on top of her, holding himself up with one of his hands. He gently kisses her on her soft lips. Then Momo wraps her arms around his neck. She rolls then both over so that she is on top. They break the kiss when they roll over.

Toushirou places his hand on the back of Momo's neck to deepen their kiss. He starts to nibble on her bottom lip. Begging for entrance she gladly opens her mouth to ler his tongue slide into her mouth.

By now Toushirou knows exactly where all of Momo's spots are.

His tongue playfully taps Momo's tongue then retreats back to his mouth, beckoning Momo's tongue into his mouth.

She gently slips her tongue into his mouth while the hand on the back of her neck starts to run down her back.

Using his fingertips he starts to draw circles down her bare back making her moan into their kiss.

She breaks the kiss and starts to nibble on his lower neck. She continues to work her way down his body again. He knows exactly where she's destined to reach.

She grabs his hardened member and begins to massage it gently. She starts to really tease him when she begins to flick her tongue on the tip of his member. She takes the tip into her mouth and rolls her tongue around it.

He props himself up on his elbows, with a smirk, to watch her movements as she teases him a little beyond what he had expected.

Suddenly the smirk disappears from his face.

He closes his eyes tightly as his jaw drops; he throws his head back to let out a loud moan.

Momo takes all of him into her mouth, but this time when she comes up she runs her tongue from the tip all the way down to his base.

He puts his elbows down and lays down on his back he suddenly throws his head back, again, on a pillow with a muffled thud noise.

Momo starts to use her hands again to massage the base of his throbbing manhood while she proceeds to lick his tip causing him to moan out her name.

"M-Momo… don't stop… I'm about to cum" he struggles to say between gasping.

She stops just before he is granted the pleasure of his climax.

He looks down at Momo to see her grinning up at him. She slowly crawls up his body until they are face to face with each other.

"You're truly evil you know that right" he whispers to her. She simply smiles back at him.

He rolls over making Momo squirm underneath him.

He brushes his lips against hers making her lift her head off the pillow to deepen the kiss to her desire. He pulls his head back so that his lips are just out of her reach.

She looks up at him and pouts with her lips that are basically calling his name. He gently teases her by running his tongue over her lips.

She slightly opens up her mouth as Toushirou pushes another kiss onto her soft lips.

She opens her mouth and Toushirou gently slides his tongue deep into her mouth causing her to moan into their kiss. Without breaking the kiss he runs his hand down to her womanhood.

As soon as his hand reaches its goal he inserts two fingers and starts moving his thumb up, down, then in little circles. He leaves his lips and moves down to her nipple.

"Ummm… Shiro-chan… I'm about-" she can't anything else as Toushirou moves his mouth to in between her legs. He laps his tongue over her most sensitive areas of her body.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Momo fixes her swimsuit so it looks like no one has messed with it at all. They let go of each other and swim over to a little cavern, so they won't be seen. As soon as they get settled they hear them approaching the beach.

Suddenly Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Rangiku flash step onto the beach. They drop their stuff and the boys hit the water as the girls go to the shack to change. As Rukia and Rangiku go into the shack they find someone's pants on the floor.

"Hey those are Toushirou's pants" Rangiku realizes, "What are they doing here?"

"And this is Momo's hair tie" Rukia says.

They look around at the scattered pillows that look like someone was being slammed into the pillow over and over again. Then they both find themselves staring at a pillow that has a huge wet spot on it. (Thanks to Momo!) They turn red as they piece it all together. They quickly run out and tell Ichigo and Renji about what had happened in the shack. The guys glance at each other and double over laughing at how the girls were freaking out.

"Ok. Ok. So you're freaking out because you think that Momo and Toushirou fucked" Ichigo says while gasping for air as he laughs his head off.

"YES! Don't you realize that it's finally happened between those two?" Rangiku shouts.

**Cavern-**

"Do you think we should go out there and make sure that Ichigo and Renji don't die laughing at the girls? Even though we'll, well you will anyways, be asked a million questions" Toushirou asks as Momo playfully hits him for making fun of her.

**Back at the Beach-**

"What has finally happened between them?" Renji asks.

"They've finally lost their virginity even though Toushirou is 19 and Momo is 18" Rukia blurts out.

"Listen Toushirou lost his virginity when he was only 15 years old and I don't know about Momo so I can't say anything for her" Ichigo says as Renji falls over laughing.

Suddenly they hear something moving in the water, towards them. They all look at the water to see Toushirou and Momo walking towards them while holding hands.

"So what are you two **doing** out here all alone" Rangiku asks, emphasizing the word doing.

Toushirou and Momo look at each other and simply smile. Then out of nowhere Rukia and Rangiku grab Momo's arms and snatch her away from Toushirou, who is waving good-bye to her.

As soon as the girls disappear, Renji, Ichigo, and Toushirou sit down on the beach as small waves flow around them.

"So was it her first time?" Ichigo asks.

"Yeah…she sure as hell knew what she was doing though" Toushirou says as a small smile creeps onto his face.

"Does she know it wasn't your first time?" Renji asks.

"If she didn't before then she should now, because it's impossible for a dude to get a girl to scream that much during his first time." Toushirou replies as he glances at Renji.

They sit around and talk about random things as the sun begins to sink into the water.

The girls are sitting in the shack and Momo is staring at the pillow, where Toushirou took her and made her his own, that has a huge wet spot on it. She hugs her knees wishing Toushirou was with her.

"So what happened?"

"Who made the first move?"

"How big is he?"

"How long did you guys do it?"

"Are you guys together now?"

"Did you guys use a condom?"

"What did he say he'll do if you get pregnant?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Was he any good in bed?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Too many questions at once" Momo says, "We had sex ok, we both did, he's very well endowed I'll tell you that much, all day, yes, n-no, he…he didn't say anything, yes, he was better than perfect." Momo informs them.

They walk out of the shack and join the boys on the beach. Rukia sits next to Ichigo and rest her head on his shoulder. Rangiku sits next to Renji and he quickly places his hand on top of hers. Momo sits in Toushirou's lap, leaning back on his chest, as she twirls her fingers in his hair. They watch the sun go down as they sit in the water. As it gets dark they move further up on the beach, light a fire to give them more lighting, besides the moon and stars, and put their shirts on over their swimsuits.

"Hey I have an idea…let's play Truth or Dare" Ichigo says.

"Yeah that sounds like fun" Toushirou says.

"Ok, Toushirou, truth or dare?" Ichigo asks.

"Dare" Toushirou says with all his dignity.

"Ok I dare you to run around the beach…" Ichigo says.

"That's not so bad, at least I can keep my dignity" Toushirou says.

"Naked" Ichigo smirks, "Still not so bad?"

"You could have left me my dignity at least" Toushirou says with his head hanging low.

"Start stripping buddy" Renji says while rolling in the sand out of laughter.

Toushirou stands up and peels his shirt off.

"Toushirou have you ever thought about being a stripper" Rukia giggles.

"Oh just shut up" he says as he throws his shirt at her. He pulls his trunks away from his stomach as he prepares to pull them off.

"Come on drop'em" Ichigo and Renji say together.

Finally he drops his trunks and runs down the beach. As he runs everyone else gets up and chases him down the beach. As they finally reach him they push him into the water and jump in next to him.

"Holy shit this water is cold!!!!!" Toushirou screams.

"Oh you'll get use to it" Rangiku says as they all dunk him under the water.

"Momo…HELP ME!" Toushirou calls to her.

"Why help you when I'm having fun torturing you" Momo laughs.

"Oh just until I get a hold of you!" Toushirou yells to her.

Suddenly Toushirou gets free and wraps his arms around Momo's waist.

"Your turn!" Toushirou says with a mischievous grin.

Then Toushirou begins to tickle her until she's laughing uncontrollably. Then he stops, turns her to face him, and pulls her to his face.

"Did you really think that you'd get away that easy" he whispers in her ear sending chills down her body.

Then he reaches one of his hands under the water and strokes her in between her legs just right making her flinch at his touch.

"Toushirou if you two are going to have fun with each other again then at least let us have fun with each other too" Ichigo says jokingly.

They all bust out laughing as Momo blushes heavily.

"Hey lets all go skinny dipping" Rangiku voices out.

Suddenly everyone but Toushirou is running up to the beach stripping off their clothes. As soon as they were completely nude they ran back into the water.

"Ichigo, Renji is it cold or is that normal" Toushirou laughs out.

Suddenly Toushirou has two naked men tackling him and three naked chicks standing around splashing each other.

After Ichigo and Renji finally get back at Toushirou for what he said about them, they went after the girls. Renji caught up to Rangiku and grabbed her and they ended up making out some how. Ichigo, Rukia, Toushirou, and Momo were all caught in the same predicament. They were all making out and venturing each others bodies with their hands. After about 10 minutes of make out fest on the beach they decided to go home, after they got dressed of course. Before they all got to their houses, Toushirou, Ichigo, and Renji were told that they would be leaving for the world of the living in the morning and be staying there fir 2 months.

Toushirou walks Momo to her house and kisses her good night.

"I'll come and see you before I leave" Toushirou tells her.

"Toushirou would you stay with me tonight, please" she asks him.

"Do you even have to ask" he says with a smirk.

They enter her house and eat dinner. Momo changes into her pjs, which is a men's dress shirt that comes mid-thigh and some lace underwear, as Toushirou finishes his shower. Momo climbs into bed and waits for Toushirou to get out of the shower. Then Toushirou walks into the room in nothing but his shorts. He climbs into bed with Momo and gently kisses her.

He deepens the kiss and begins to stroke her sides, sending chills all over her body. He begins to kiss her neck and collar-bone as he unbuttons her shirt; revealing her beautiful breasts and her icy blue lace panties. Once he takes off her shirt he begins to suck on one of her breast. Momo pulls Toushirou back up to her face.

"Toushirou please…I need you again" Momo moans out to him as she pulls down his shorts grabbing his aroused member.

She takes his hands and guides them as he removes her underwear. He lies above her and enters her slowly. Momo begins to moan louder as he speeds up. He uses one of his arms to bring all of Momo up into his thrust, causing Momo to grab a lock of his hair with one hand and slowly, yet gently raking her nails down his back with the other.

They roll over so that Momo resides on top. Toushirou lays his head back on a pillow as Momo begins to ride him slowly. She places her hands on his chest for more support as she speeds up.

"Ohhhhh god I'm Cumming!!" Momo screams out.

Her walls tighten around him as she begins to climax. He feels her juices flowing down his shaft. Then Momo falls on his chest after she passes out due to exestuation. He pulls out and rolls Momo over so that she is laying next to him. He closes his eyes and soon drifts off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

*****A/N----in the last chapter when it says they would be leaving for 2 months it's actually suppost to be 7 months. don't ask how i messes up on that i had a ultra slow moment. okay sorry for the mistake. enjoy this chapter.*****

**Chapter 7**

Early the next morning Momo slowly stretches out her stiff arms. She feels that Toushiro still hasn't left yet, in fact he hasn't even left the bed.

"Good morning my darling Momo." Toushiro says softly as he strokes the side of her face making her eyes flutter open to see a pair of bright jade orbs looking at her gently.

"Good morning Shiro-chan." Momo yawns.

"You know I have to leave in about 30 minutes, hun." he says as he reluctantly gets out of bed.

"Yeah. It's not fair why would they just now decide that you guys have to leave for 7 months....I hate it." Momo whines as she hugs Toushiro's warm pillow.

"I know you hate it but it's not going to change the fact that we're leaving and Momo don't try thinking that you can sneak out with us or change their minds to let you go okay. You just have to be patient love." Toushiro says while they both get dressed.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS THIN-" Momo shouts.

Toushiro stops her with a soft kiss on he lips. "Don't think anything about it. I'll be back in 7 months just wait for me here with Rukia and Rangiku. They have to wait for Ichigo and Renji to come back as well just stay with them." he sighs as he grabs his bag.

"But they're use to them leaving on long missions." she huffs.

"And so should you be. Kami knows how many times i've left here for a really long time." he says, "Are you coming with me to the gate or is this where you want to say goodbye?"

Momo jumps up out of bed and throws her arms around his taller figure. she hugs him like he's her last ties to this life.

"Please...don't go...not yet" she sniffles in to his soft chest.

"Momo...you know i don't want to leave but orders are orders and i'm coming back in 7 months and be happy it's before your birthday okay." he tells her as he wraps his arms around her shaking figure, "I'll come back I promise Momo."

He pulls her away and opens the door for them both to start walking toward the Senkimone. They meet up with Icigho, Rukia, Renji, and Rangiku. Rukia and Rangiku aren't doing much better themselves with the boys leaving. They all say their reluctant goodbyes and the boys give the girls fare well kisses, tell them each their own promises of their return, and with that they leave.

A few weeks past and Momo, Rukia, and Rangiku go to squard 4 head quarters for their check ups. Momo and Rangiku haven't been feeling the best in the past few days.

"Why hello you three." Captian Unohana greet them with a soft smile.

"Hello, we're here for our check ups." Rangiku smiles to the friendly captian.

"Okay follow me to the back." Unohana says.

They arrive in a large room that has a few beds in it.

"Okay please take a seat on any bed and i'll be back with my lueitenant" she smiles as she leaves.

"I hope nothings wrong with you two." Rukia says with concern.

"You aren't the only one." Rangiku sighs and Momo nods her head.

About 5 minutes pass when Unohana enters the room again.

"Okay lets get started." she smiles.

&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7

30 minutes later all three of the girls get their lives turned upside down.

"We're what now?" Rangiku asks in a shaky voice.

"All three of you are pregnant." Unohana says for the 6th time in a row.

"Okay...thank you Captian Ubohana." Rukia whispers as the girls leave and head toward Rukia's house.

As soon as the reach the house and get inside. Momo softly shuts the door and slides down to the floor. Rukia drops to her knees as she cries and clutches her stomach. Rangiku walk to the couch sits down and begins to cry heavly into her hands.

"What are we going to do....the boys just left not even a month ago and, and....and...what the hell are we going to do." Rukia screams into the empty air in front of her.


	8. Chapter 8

Rukia and Rangiku continue to sit in the room for about 20 minutes in complete chilling silence. Rukia still has her arms wrapped securely around her toned stomach; she is sitting against the wall. Her eyes closed peacefully in thought as her head rest back against the door. Rangiku is lying on the couch, her eyes also closed as she slowly drifts into a much needed sleep. Momo has moved into the bathroom. She is leaning against the bathtub across from the toilet. She's trying to catch her breath after emptying her stomach into the toilet.

_Toushiro stops her with a soft kiss on the lips. "Don't think anything about it. I'll be back in 7 months, just wait for me here with Rukia and Rangiku. They have to wait for Ichigo and Renji to come back as well just stay with them." he sighs as he grabs his bag._

_"But they're use to them leaving on long missions." she huffs._

_"And so should you, Kami knows how many times I've left here for a really long time." he says, "Are you coming with me to the gate or is this where you want to say goodbye?"_

'It's only 7 months that we have to wait. That's what he said 7 months.' She sighs softly as she remembers his words, then she wipes her damp forehead.

_"Please...don't go...not yet" she sniffles in to his firm warm chest._

_"Momo...you know I don't want to leave but orders are orders and I'm coming back in 7 months and be happy it's before your birthday okay." he tells her as he wraps his arms around her shaking figure, "I'll come back I promise Momo."_

'He'll be back; he promised he'd be back'

**2 months later**

"Okay so it's decided we tell the boys at the end of the conversation." Rukia says as they walk towards the communication tower.

They just nod as Rangiku opens the doors to the tower.

"I can't believe it's already been 2 months since they've left." Momo smiles to herself.

"I just can't believe that we haven't talked to the boys in 2 months." Rukia giggles as they reach the room that they have been assigned for communication with the boys.

Momo closes the door and they wait calmly for the screen to turn on. They carry on small conversation for a few minutes but stop when the screen turns on.

"TRANSMIT MEETING" the computer asks loudly.

"Transmit." Rangiku says back to it.

Then the screen shows what seems to be a carpet floor in shadows.

"Ahhh, damn it Renji I told you, you were gonna knock the screen over!" an irritated Ichigo yells.

"Well it's not my fault that your shit tripped me!" Renji spits back.

"YOU TRIPPED ON YOUR OWN SHIT, BAKA!" Ichigo yells as he loses the last bits of his patience.

"Well at least we know they're okay." Rukia chuckles softly.

"Just help me pick this thing up, it weighs a ton, and Renji that is your stuff." Toushiro says in a calm and collected voice.

Then the screen gets brighter and it begins rising, showing more of the room. The girls see three pairs of fit long legs then their torsos.

"Hey Rukia!" Ichigo cheers as he smiles widely as they finish lifting the huge screen back to where it belongs.

"Hi Ichigo!" Rukia smiles back with her violet eyes beaming with excitement.

"Hello Momo." Toushiro smirks as he tilts his head slightly.

"Hello." She blushes.

"Hey Rangiku." Renji smiles as he flips his hair back out of his face.

"Hi Renji, why are you leaving your stuff around?" she smiles softly.

He simply smiles and scratches the back of his head.

"So how have you girls been without us there to keep you company?" Ichigo asks as he sits down on the couch.

"We've been great." Rukia says as the girls glance at each other.

"What do they have you guys doing over there?" Momo asks she twirls her hair with her fingers.

"Just the simple hollow exterminations, we're covering up as high school students." Toushiro says as him and Renji join Ichigo on the couch.

"They needed 2 captains and a lieutenant for that?" Rangiku says in a confused voice.

"I don't know, we didn't ask any questions." Toushiro shrugs.

"Oh my kami," Rangiku sighs as she shakes her head.

"What do you mean you didn't ask questions?" Rukia asks as she steps closer to the screen.

"As in we just took the mission without asking any questions." Ichigo says as he takes a sip from his water bottle.

"I would have at least asked why had to be gone for so long."Rukia huffs.

"Well it's not all that bad really." Renji smirks to the girl in a joking fashion.

"He's all yours Rangiku." Momo giggles.

"Don't remind me." She sighs as she shakes her head at Renji.

Then Ichigo's spirit phone goes off. And then within seconds Renji and Toushiro's phones go off, telling them that there are hollows in the area.

"Not now." Ichigo curses under his breath as he gets up from the couch and changes into his shinigami form.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asks her voice thick with concern.

"Just some hollows down in one of the parks," Ichigo smirks as he walks towards the door, "I'll be back soon."

And with that he disappears out the door. Renji and Toushiro still haven't looked away from the huge screen in front of them so they see Rukia's face drop as Ichigo disappears.

"Don't worry Rukia; between the three of us Ichigo is the one the hollows hate the most!" Renji beams at a depressed Rukia.

"TEME!" Toushiro shouts as he smacks Renji in the back of the head with the remote to their real TV, "Rukia what Renji meant was that the hollows fear him the most, so they practically give up."

"Come to think about it he always gets so mad that they don't even put up a fight against him." Toushiro continue with a calm smirk, "Hell, he's probably already done with all the hollows."

Rukia's figure visibly relaxes with Toushiro's words of reassurance.

"Yeah that's what I meant Rukia!" Renji smiles while rubbing the back of his now sore head.

"Damn hollows always pissing me off." Ichigo grumbles as he opens the door. He gets back into his body and sits back down on the couch.

"That sure was fast." Rangiku says with her eyes wide in shock.

"Told ya." Toushiro smirks.

"Well anyways, how have you girls been without us there?" Renji asks as he begins pulling his hair back into its usual ponytail.

"Ichigo already asked that baka." Rukia snaps.

"Ouch why am I the one that's getting picked on today!" Renji wines as he put a shirt on.

"Because you're practically asking for it, that's why Renji!" Rangiku scolds.

"Are you girls okay?" Toushiro asks as he notices their change in attitude.

"yeah why wouldn't we be okay, we're just left here without you for 7 fucking months, why the hell wouldn't we be okay!" Momo screams.

"What's wrong with you three, you're acting really moody." Renji asks as he cocks an eyebrow in confusion.

"We're fucking fabulous!" Rangiku shouts.

"What the hell is wrong with you three?" Ichigo asks in an irritated voice.

Rukia looks at Momo and Rangiku and they all nod. Then they look back at the screen.

"Ichigo…" Rukia sighs.

"Yeah Rukia, what is it?" Ichigo replies softly, then he takes a drink from his water bottle.

"I'm 2 months pregnant." Rukia says in the most serious voice Ichigo has ever heard her talk in.

Ichigo chokes on his water then spays it from his mouth all over Renji.

"AHHHH, THAT THE FUCK ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!" Renji jumps up off the couch and tries to wipe the water from his shirt.

"Y-You're pregnant?" Ichigo asks as he jumps up from the couch.

She simply nods then she stands up, she shows him her growing baby bump, and apparently seeing a growing baby belly on his beloved Rukia is all that Ichigo needs to fall to his knees in a daze.

"What…how?" Ichigo asks in a shushed voice as he tries to keep his stomach from spilling out of his throat.

"The night that you proposed and then you three left us here." She whispers as she wraps her arms securely around her small stomach and takes a step closer to the screen.

"Rukia, what are we going to do, plus we don't get back until may." Ichigo sighs as he runs his fingers through his bright orange messy locks.

Then Ichigo puts his face in the crook of his arm to hide his falling tears from his friends. He knots his fingers in his hair and gently pulls it down towards his face. His soft sobs are immediately noticed by Toushiro and Renji.

"That's not the only thing." Rangiku says in a steady voice.

"What are you talking about Rangiku?" Renji asks as he looks at the screen nervously.

"Momo…tell us what's going on over there." Toushiro says as he tries to calm his nerves.

Then Rangiku and Momo stand up and walk next to Rukia.

"Our time is almost up with this transmission so before we leave we want you to know…" Momo starts but she gets too choked up.

"I love you, Ichigo." Rukia whispers as she slowly looks up at the Ichigo on the screen, crying like a little child.

"I l-love you…*sniff*…too…Rukia." Ichigo says lifting his head up slightly, his bright bangs still covering his eyes.

"I love you, Toushiro." Momo says with a small smile.

"I love you too…Momo." Toushiro says as his eyes show that he's still trying to figure everything out.

"Renji, know that I love you!" Rangiku smiles as she blows him a kiss.

"And I love you as well Rangiku." Renji says softly as he sits back down on the couch.

"Oh and by the way…."Rukia says in a happy tone, that makes Ichigo's head shoot up to look at her.

"All three of us are 2 months pregnant." All the girls say with a smile.

"WHAT?!" Renji screams as he jumps to the edge of the couch.

"What did you say Momo?" Toushiro says as he nearly breaks the arm rest off the couch,"You're pregnant…"

"Surprise, I love you." She smiles.

"End transmission." Rangiku says, and then the screen goes black.

"Damn it Momo!" Toushiro curses at her," Don't do this to me!"


	9. Chapter 9

In the Soul Society, the girls quietly leave back to Rukia's house.

"Now they know." Momo sighs as they walk into the kitchen.

"How do you think they took it?" Rangiku asks.

"Ichigo's going to take it hard I already saw that." Rukia says as she puts some water on for tea.

"Renji's probably freaking out." Rangiku grins to herself.

"I don't even know how Toushiro is going to take this." Momo says, slumping down in a chair nearby.

In the real world, our boys are now sitting in their own rooms.

**Ichigo's Room**

The lights are off and Ichigo is lying on his bed. He is still in his school uniform and his face is hidden in his folded arms. Then he sits up and wipes his eyes. He looks up at his window to see the setting sun. With his infamous smirk now visible on his face he slightly chuckles and gets up to leave the room.

"I'm gonna be a dad." He smiles as he leaves his room after an hour alone.

**Renji's Room**

Renji is pacing back and forth in his room. His hair is no longer in a ponytail.

"Rangiku…can't be…pregnant." He mutters as he runs his fingers through his hair and then he rubs his neck.

'What are we going to do; I don't feel that we're ready to have a kid.' Renji ponders as he sits on his floor. 'I mean we aren't even engaged.'

**Toushiro's Room**

"Damn it Momo!" Toushiro curses as he tries not to punch anything breakable. "How can you just tell me that and then leave knowing that I won't be able to talk to you for another 3 months."

Toushiro walks over to his window and looks down at the people passing by on the street. He sees Ichigo walking toward his father's house, but what really catches his eye is the huge grin on Ichigo's face.

"What's he smiling about?" Toushiro asks himself aloud.

'**He's simply excited.'**

Toushiro turns toward the voice to see Hyourinmaru lying across his bed.

'Why would he be excited?' Toushiro meditates so he can talk with Hyourinmaru.

'**Ichigo is going to be a father, just like you and Renji.' **Hyourinmaru says as he sits, coiled in front of Toushiro.

'Well of course he is Ichigo is engaged with Rukia; he's ready to have a family with her!' Toushiro says to his sword a little louder than he meant.

'**Calm your nerves Toushiro-san!' **Hyourinmaru growls as he ruffles his icy scales.

'Gomen' He sighs.

'**Be glad that Momo-chan is willing to have a family with a stubborn jackass like you, she is happy to be carrying your offspring within her womb.' **The ice dragon says sternly like a mentor.

'God did you have to word it like that, you make us sound like barbaric animals.' Toushiro cringed.

'**Just be glad that you have someone like Momo-chan that loves you more than life itself.' **The great ice dragon dips his head as if suggesting Toushiro to be as happy as Ichigo.

'I guess it isn't all that bad that I'm having a child with the woman that I love.' Toushiro smiles softly as he glances up at the clear frosty sky.

'**Now go do something productive' **

Toushiro stand up and bows. When he opens his eyes he is sitting on his bed and it's now dark outside.

'Damn it why does talking with Hyourinmaru always take up so much time in my day.' Toushiro huffs as he looks out his window to see a full moon in the diamond littered sky.

'Momo' He cast her name out into the midnight sky. He walks out of his room and prepares for bed.

The next week Toushiro and the others are sitting in their living room doing their school work. The room has an eerie silence about it. It's dead silent until Ichigo puts his pencil down and clears his throat, causing the other two to look up from their work.

"So what do you guys want for dinner?" Ichigo asks with a big goofy smile on his face. Renji and Toushiro stare at him and then they glance at each other.

"Are you feeling okay Ichigo?" Renji asks his orange haired friend,"I've never seen you smile like this; hell I've never seen you smile this long without Rukia being around."

"Nothing is wrong you guys, I'm just having a really good day." Ichigo laughs as he puts his work in a neat and orderly pile.

"I wonder if he knows that he's been smiling for a week now" Toushiro states to Renji quietly. Renji nods his head in agreement.

"I'll order some pizza." Ichigo jumps up and walks into the kitchen to call for pizza.

"I can't wait to get back home." Renji sighs.

"You aren't the only one."Toushiro says as he lets out the breath he was holding in unknowingly.

**(Time Skip = 4 months)**

"Oh my god when is she gonna go to sleep already?" Rangiku complains as she holds her now very visible baby belly.

"Kicking again?" Momo asks with a giggle as she pulls a dango from her bag of dangos that they bought. She places her hand on her slightly smaller belly and rubs it gently. "I'm glad my girl is asleep."

"The both of you can go to hell!" Rukia curses as she holds her huge stomach and tries not to waddle as they walk to the communications tower.

"Hey don't blame us because Ichigo put his freaky twin trait inside your belly." Rangiku says as she points a dango stick at her accusingly. Rukia snatches the dumpling from Rangiku and quickly devours the sweet in front of a now wide eyed Rangiku.

"Twin boys at that, just wait till the boys see how much bigger we've gotten." Momo says with a smile.

"They've been gone for how long now?" Rangiku asks as the approach their destination.

"They've been gone for 6 months, so than they be back in a few weeks!" Momo says in a happy tone.

They nod and wave at the guard as he opens the door for them. After the doors are shut behind them Rukia gets a serious face on.

"Do you think we did the right thing on not talking to the guys in over 4 months; I mean they have been left in the dark for a long time." Rukia says as she glances down at her growing belly."They have no idea what's going on with us except that we told them that we're pregnant and that was so long ago."

"I know it's been a long time we just have to hope that they have faith in us knowing what to do by ourselves." Rangiku says as she continues to look forward. "And if they are mad they'll get over it once they see us again."

"Rangiku Is right." Momo smiles as they finally reach their destined room. Rukia opens the well lit room with a large screen television propped up on the far wall.

"Well whatever happens is gonna happen, l just want to get this two out of me already." Rukia groans in pain as one of the boys starts to kick her again.

"Haha, we're all ready to have our kids out of us." Momo smiles as they sit down on the large couch placed in front of the oversized screen.

"Ready?" Rangiku says softly as they get settled on to the couch. Momo and Rukia simply nod their heads.

"Transmit connection to Karakuta Town." Rangiku says with a smile. "Let's hope that Renji doesn't knock over the screen this time."

They all laugh as the lights dim down in the room and the screen lights up as it connects to the other world. Finally after a couple of minute of sitting in front of the blank screen a plain white couch comes into the span of the screen.

"Well hello Mr. Couch, we haven't talked to you in a while." Rukia says in a sarcastic voice. The girls smirk at her comment then they hear Ichigo yell from the kitchen telling them to hold on.

The girls glance at each other but wait in silence for the boys to get into the living room.

"Okay sorry that took so long, Toushiro apparently over exaggerated his cooking skills and we had to tame his creation." Ichigo chuckled as he waves a fire extinguisher in front of the screen.

"BAKA! ATLEAST I TRIED TO MAKE DINNER INSTEAD OF JUST SAYING I DON'T COOK!!" Toushiro yells with a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Hey stop yelling kozo; I wanna talk to my lovely fiancé that's carrying my child not some psychotic midget." Ichigo says as he waves Toushiro off with one hand.

"Rukia is a psychotic midget if you haven't noticed." Toushiro says under his breath.

"Care to repeat that last statement Toushiro?!" Rukia says in a demonic tone, then she begins talking in a serious voice, "Oh and Ichigo I'm not carrying a child anymore."

Ichigo's eyes get huge and he slowly turns to look at the screen. "Nani?" he says is a barely auditable whisper.

"Its boys now," she smiles. "Your family's twin gene didn't want to miss this trip."

Ichigo jumps up and begins hollering in excitement.

"Well I'd say he took that fairly well." Rukia smiles as she feels boy number 1 push into her ribs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please don't kill me! i know it has been forever since i updated! i'm working on my scholarships senior year is here so i'm getting ready. lol! And the only reason i was able to update this lovely chapter is because a good majority of schools is Western and Central Tennessee have been cancelled all week. Why you ask? That's a wonderful question! Flooding. The Cumberland River has raised more than 65 feet over the banks. So that means alot of road and other areas are underwater. Me and my family are safe to those who care, but it's pretty crazy when you walk your dog and you end up having to wade out and get you because Labradors love to swim in water. i had water up to my waist ya'll! it's CRAZY! Good this i love the water, lol! dang that would suck if someone had hydrophobia! hahaha! sorry but it was funny. lol! **

**well anyways please review! the more reviews i get might give me more ideas and i might be able to update faster.**

**OH YEAH! AND IRON MAN 2 COMES OUT MAY 7TH! MY BIRTHDAY IS MAY 17TH [ARMED FORCES DAY! 101ST AIRBORNE SCREAMING EAGLES!] AND FINALLY ALL YOU TWILIGHT SAGA FANS...IT'S ALMOST HERE! ECLIPSE-JUNE 30TH, 2010~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**REVIEW MY LOVES!**

* * *

After Ichigo calms back down and Rangiku shows Renji her stomach, Momo stands up to show Toushiro her tummy as well.

"Momo you look beautiful." Toushiro sighs as he traces his fingers along the image of Momo's stomach on the screen.

"We got the chance to find out their genders" Momo smiles as she blushes at Toushiro's comment. "All of us did."

The boys move to the edge of the couch at the news "well did you?" Toushiro asks with a smile.

"Guess you'll have to wait until you get back home to find out now won't you." Momo giggles.

"Damn you Rangiku." Toushiro growls when Momo giggles.

"What did I do?" Rangiku jumps at the sound of her name coming coldly from her captain's mouth.

"I bet money that you said something like '_Hehe! Let's wait until the boys get back to actually tell them the gender._' Didn't you?" Toushiro sighs as he looks at the strawberry blonde.

"That does sound like something that she would do." Ichigo says in a voice that lacks any and all emotion.

"Yeah you're right." Renji says in a matching tone.

"Renji whose side are you on?" Rangiku snaps as she sits up.

"Sorry babe but who says that the girls are the only ones that get to be mean." Renji says as he tilts his head towards her.

Both Momo and Rukia start laughing and Rangiku and her distraught facial expression, then Rukia suddenly grabs her stomach and her face contorts in sudden pain.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Ichigo asks in a panicked voice. She just cracks a smile and laughs at him.

"I'm okay they just wanna come out and see their daddy," Rukia sighs as she manages to sit back up. "Speaking of which, when are you guys coming home?"

"Soon hopefully ya know." Ichigo sighs, "Well it's late over here and we have class tomorrow, it's so weird attending a school you already graduated from."

"I guess we should be going now shouldn't we," Renji says as he pops his fingers, "Goodnight my lovely Rangiku."

"Goodnight my dear Renji." Rangiku smiles as she blows a kiss at the screen then Renji leaves and Rangiku gets up to wait out in the hall.

"I love you Rukia." Ichigo smiles, "I promise I'll be home when are children are born."

Rukia simply nods and waves good bye to her beloved Ichigo, then she gets up and joins Rangiku in the hall. Ichigo sighs when she is gone then he gets up and heads to his room for the night, leaving Toushiro alone in the room with Momo.

"I'm due the week after my birthday," Momo says with a smile. "You'll be home before June won't you?"

"We should be unless something really big comes up and the Soul Society needs us to stay here and take care of it." Toushiro says as he thinks of seeing his child.

Momo simply nods and looks down at her stomach as she gently caresses her growing baby. "I can't believe we've all come this far since October."

"Yeah it truly is amazing, but never in a million life time could I choose a more perfect girl to spend this time with." Toushiro says with a rare genuine smile.

"Nor could I find a more perfect guy, my little Shiro." Momo smiles as she looks up at the screen.

"I still can't stand that damn nickname but only since you're pregnant I won't complain about it." Toushiro sighs as he runs his fingers through his white locks. "well I know it's late over there and I still have 'school' tomorrow, so I will see you soon my love, good night and I love you."

"I love you too and I can't wait to see you." Momo smiles with a light blush on her cheeks.

"End transmission." Toushiro says as he stands to leave. The screen goes black and Toushiro turns off the light and heads to his room for the night.

Momo head out of the room to join Rangiku and Rukia out in the hall, they head off to Rukia's home.

"So did you ask Toushiro when they're coming back?" Rukia asked as they sit outside in the garden filled with budding cherry blossom trees.

"He said they'll be home in May unless something comes up then they might not be home until June." Momo says as she sits under a vibrant tree.

"Why would they keep them another month?" Rukia asks with anger heavy in her voice.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Momo sighs. Then Rukia groans as her hand goes to the base of her large stomach.

"You okay Rukia?" Rangiku asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just hope the boys can wait for their daddy to get home before they make their grand entrance." Rukia says sounding a bit out of breathe.

Momo and Rangiku laugh at her statement but then they realize that the boys might not be back yet when Rukia delivers.

"I'm sure that they'll be back before that time comes Rukia." Momo says as she tries to comfort her stressed friend.

Rukia just nods as she sits on a bench.

'I hope Rukia can make it till then.' Rangiku thinks to her self.

* * *

**[Time Skip forward-2 weeks {May now}]**

"Momo when is your due date again?" Rangiku asks.

They are now in the 8th month of their pregnancies and the boys still aren't home yet.

"June 9th, why?" Momo says back as she relaxes on the couch in Rangiku's house.

"That's Ichigo's mother's birthday!" Rukia says happily as she gets up to go to the bathroom, "My due date keeps getting moved so I don't know when I'm d-"Rukia stops talking.

"Rukia?" Momo calls her name after almost a minute of her just standing there.

"Seems they chose not to wait for their daddy." Rukia says softly.

"Are you okay Rukia?" Rangiku asks her as she touches Rukia's shoulder.

"The babies are coming." Rukia says is a serious tone as Momo begins to see a small pool of liquid forming at Rukia's feet.

'Shit!' Rangiku thinks to her self as Rukia screams in pain as a contraction hits her unexpectedly. "We have to get her to the 4th squad barracks!"

And with that they both grab Rukia and flash step as fast as they can to Unohana. On the way they run into Hanatarou just before he leaves for the world of the living.

"Hanataro!" Rangiku screams to get the small boy's attention.

"Hmm?" he turns around to see who called his name, "Oh Rangiku, Momo, and Rukia…ahh Rukia you don't look so good."

"She's in labor you idiot!" Momo snaps losing her temper at the boy's naïve words.

"Hanataro, I need you to find Ichigo and the others, bring them back now!" Rangiku snaps as they take off again.

"O-okay." Hanataro says quietly as he takes off to the other world.

* * *

**World of the Living**

Hanataro arrives in the middle of a beautiful Monday in Karakura Town. **[I know there is no beautiful Monday]**

"Ichigo should be in school right now so i should go there first." he says as he begins walking towards Karakura High.

* * *

**Soul Society**

''If Ichigo isn't here soon he might miss this." Momo says as Rukia gets rolled into a room to deliver.

''I'm gonna skin Hanataro alive if i find out he was taking his sweet ass time over there." Rangiku hisses as she plans out a torture plan.

* * *

**World of the Living**

Hanataro gets a cold chill then he freaks out and takes off running toward the school.

Toushiro, Ichigo, and Renji all sit in the quiet class. They are the only three done with their calculus exam and they wait patiently for the rest of the class to finish, by sleeping the left over time away. They are dreaming that they are back home in the Soul Society with the girls. Suddenly Toushiro lifts his head slightly when he senses someone approaching the classroom. Then the door to the classroom flings open and a worn out Hanatarou is standing in the doorway. The sudden loud noise causes Renji to snap up out of his slumber and turn his attention towards the door. Ichigo slowly lifts his head up off his desk and looks at Hanatarou with half lidded eyes.

"Hanataro, is that you?" Ichigo asks im a sleepy manor as he stretches his upper body, it's been a few years since he's slept in the cramped space of a school desk. Since he is a captain, he had his own office and he when he first became captain he became very good friends with Captain Shunsui. He started picking up on some of Shunsui's habit like drinking sake and taking naps during the middle of the day, now Nanao chases after two overly laid-back captains.

"Rukia...she's in...labor...your...twins are...about to be...born without...their father...Rukia wants you...there." Hanataro huffs as the message fully sinks into not just Ichigo but the whole class.

"Where is she now?" Ichigo asks as he jumps up and runs toward the open door. "Fourth Squad." Hanataro gets out. Ichigo is gone in a f'lash.

"Who the hell is Rukia?" "Oh my god he has a baby's momma!" "He's like 19 and he's the father of twins!" Ichigo's fan-girls gossip as Toushiro and Renji get up to follow.

"Girls the reason Ichigo never said yes to any of you is because he's in love with, Rukia, his fiance, and she's pregnant with his kids." Toushiro smirks as him and Renji head out the door.

After Renji and Toushiro leave with Hanataro the class explodes with voices of confused and nosy teenagers.

* * *

**Soul Society**

"Rukia you are almost ready for delivery, let's get you into the other room." Unohana says with her usual soft smile.

"I don't want to, I can't...not without...Ichigo." Rukia says during a heavy contraction.

"Rukia we can't wait for ever." Momo says softly as she rubs Rukia's shoulder.

"No...I need him...here w-with me...I c-can't do...this without...him." Rukia yells on the brink of tears and hysteria.

"Never thought I'd ever hear Rukia Kuchiki say she can't do something without me." A new voice says from the door.

Everyone looks at the door to see Ichigo standing there in his shinigami robes, he doesn't have his captains robe on though. **[in my world Ichigo's shinigami robes are always like when he saved Rukia from execution, minus the big cape. just go to youtube and type in Bleach episode 55 if you can't get a good visual in your mind.]**

"Ichigo." Rukia sighs as she finally relaxes and Ichigo steps over to her to kiss her on her forehead. "You look beautiful Rukia, I know you can do this babe." he whispers into her ear.


	11. They're Here My Love

**Recap of last chapter:**

**Soul Society**

"Rukia you are almost ready for delivery, let's get you into the other room." Unohana says with her usual soft smile.

"I don't want to; I can't...not without...Ichigo." Rukia says during a heavy contraction.

"Rukia we can't wait for ever." Momo says softly as she rubs Rukia's shoulder.

"No...I need him...here w-with me...I c-can't do...this without...him." Rukia yells on the brink of tears and hysteria.

"Never thought I'd ever hear Rukia Kuchiki say she can't do something without me." A new voice says from the door.

Everyone looks at the door to see Ichigo standing there in his shinigami robes; he doesn't have his captain's robe on though. **[In my world Ichigo's shinigami robes are always like when he saved Rukia from execution, minus the big cape. just go to YouTube and type in Bleach episode 55 if you can't get a good visual in your mind.]**

"Ichigo." Rukia sighs as she finally relaxes and Ichigo steps over to kiss her on her forehead. "You look beautiful Rukia, I know you can do this babe." he whispers into her ear.

**Chapter 11**

"Renji," Rangiku says softly as she sees him walk in behind Ichigo, "Renji you're back!"

"Well that would explain why I'm here." He chuckles before a very round and pregnant Rangiku tackles him with a hug causing them both to fall to the floor.

"Rangiku you baby!" Momo shouts as she sees her friend fall.

"BAKA! " Renji shouts at the now crying Rangiku, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING; YOU'RE GONNA HURT THE BABY!"

"I missed you Renji." Rangiku says softly as she smiles through her tears. Renji smiles down at her and hugs her tightly.

"I missed you too."

"Where's Toushiro?" Momo asks as tears fill her chocolate colored orbs. Renji doesn't have to answer when Toushiro walks around the corner and smiles as he walks towards Momo.

"I'm right here, just like I promised, Momo." He smiles as he leans down to kiss her.

Their moment is interrupted by Rukia screaming as another contraction hits her. "It's okay Rukia, I'm right here." Ichigo smiles as he lets Rukia grab his hand.

**[WARNING! PEOPLE WILL BE USING VERY VULGAR BRASH WORD IN THE FOLLOWING TEXT]**

"OKAY? OKAY MY ASS!" Rukia screams at Ichigo as she almost breaks his hand.

"Please wait in the lobby as we deliver the babies." Unohana smiles as she ushers them away from the room.

"Okay well I guess we can catch up out here." Renji sighs as they sit down and wait for Rukia and Ichigo to finish in the delivery room.

"Seems like it." Toushiro says with his usual scowl on. "Momo when are you due?"

"June 9th." She smiles.

"What about you Rangiku?" Renji asks as he hears someone scream, he's unable to tell if it's a guy or a girl.

"June 6th." Rangiku says as they hear Ichigo let out a loud shout.

"AHHHHH RUKIA, STOP FUCKING CLAWING MY ARM!"

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I STOP! TO EACH HIS OWN RIGHT!" She screams back.

"WHAAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!" Ichigo yells as he stops Rukia before she can scratch his neck.

"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT YOU AAAAAASSHOLE!" Rukia screams as another contraction hits her.

"Only Ichigo and Rukia would argue during the birth of their children." Renji sighs while shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm just hoping Ichigo can defend himself." Rangiku says softly as she rubs her tummy.

"Why do you say that?" Renji asks as another scream comes from the room.

"Cause Rukia's in a lot of pain." Rangiku sighs at his density.

"What does that have to do with Ichigo defending himself?" Toushiro asks as he too wonders what they mean.

"Captain not you too!" Rangiku huffs at Toushiro showing how dense he is too.

"What, I'm curious." Toushiro states plainly causing Rangiku to smack her forehead.

"She's gonna want to have something to grab and squeeze and when she's in this much she's not really gonna be paying attention to what exactly she grabs." Rangiku growls as Momo snickers at her lover.

"Meaning that he's gonna get hurt by her clawing his arms?" Renji asks as he scratches his head in thought.

Then Ichigo's voice cuts through all other sounds in the building, "Rukia don't you daaaare!" his voice ending in a painful scream.

Then Toushiro finally catches on, "Oh God almighty." He gulps as he realizes what has just happened to their friend. He leans over and informs Renji, whom sits back up with a blush spanned across his face.

After about 50 minutes or so all the screaming from the birthing room had died down. Momo has fallen asleep with her head resting on Toushiro's shoulder, as he continues to read a magazine. Rangiku catches Renji up on what all has happened with the baby. But all that stops when the double doors open up and than close again.

The group turns around to see Ichigo walk towards them slowly. With every step he takes a dark feeling grows in their guts.

"Ichigo, what happened?" Toushiro asks his friend with concern in his eyes.

Ichigo finally looks up at the group and they all sigh with relief when they see a huge goofy grin plastered on Ichigo's face.

"Well besides Rukia nearly castrating me everything great!" Ichigo grins as he scratches the back of his head, "Do you guys want to see my sons?"

They all jump up and run to Ichigo to give him hugs and congrats. Then they are led to the back by Ichigo.

Before Ichigo opens the door he reminds them to stay quiet. Then he slowly opens the door to Rukia's room.

"Hey you guys." Rukia says in a tired voice as she hold two blue bundles in her arms.

Momo and Rangiku are by her side in an instant.

"Oh they're so big!" Rangiku says with a huge smile on her face.

"But they're sooooo cute!" Momo coos as she looks down at the two babies.

Rukia looks at her two best friends and then back down at the sleeping twins in her arms.

"They are pretty big Ichigo, damn Rukia, you two did a good job." Renji smiles as they join the girls.

Ichigo slaps Renji in the back of the head, "Don't cuss around my sons."

"Let's see how long that rule lasts with him." Toushiro whispers to Renji. Renji nods in agreement.

Ichigo looks down at his sons; they both have pitch black hair like their mother and searing amber eyes like their father.

"Kouga and Koharu, my little boys look so much like their father." Rukia says softly before their friends leave the new family alone.

&7&7&7&7&

**Renji's House**

"Well now it's just you two left with babies." Renji says to Rangiku as they sit in his living room and enjoy a small dinner that Renji made for them.

"Have you thought of any names?" Rangiku asks as she twirls her strawberry blonde hair with her long slender fingers.

"What about Kagome or Sakoya?" Renji says after a while of chewing his food slowly in thought.

"I like Sakoya, Sakoya Matsumoto, it sounds nice." Rangiku says with a smile.

"Why Matsumoto?" Renji asks softly, "I like Sakoya Abarai better."

"Well she can't have two last names that would be just plain silly." Rangiku snorts as she points a dumpling at Renji, and then pops it into her mouth.

"Then why don't we get married and you take my name then she'll only have one name!" Renji says with a blush on his face as he looks away with the comment thrown out there for her.

"Yeah we could get married." Rangiku says and then she turns to the blushing Renji, "Wait what?"

"I want to get married to you Rangiku!" Renji says a bit louder than he intended.

"Really?" Rangiku asks as she is lost for words.

"Yeah." Renji says as he looks at her softly.

"Okay." Rangiku says as she is lost for words, yet again.

&7&7&7&7&

**Toushiro's House**

"You still not gonna tell me whether is a boy or girl?" Toushiro asks as they seem to be having a slight stand-off in the kitchen.

"Nope, you're just gonna have to wait a few more weeks for them to get here." Momo says as she tries to snatch the tub of chocolate chip cookie dough.

"See I have a thing about surprises that don't really work well with me." Toushiro says with a smirk on his face.

Momo suddenly grabs the counter to keep herself from falling to the ground, causing Toushiro to jump and go to her side.

"You okay Momo?" Toushiro asks as he fears that he might have to run her to the 4th squad division.

"Great!" Momo pops back up much to his _surprise_, there goes his favorite thing, and she grabs the cookie dough and bounces into the other room.

"You can only pull that again for a few more weeks my little bed-wetter." He huffs as he walks after her slowly.

Then he hears her scream in pain, this causes him to nearly jump out of his skin, he runs in to see her clutching her stomach as tears start to stream down her cheeks.

"Nice try Momo." He sighs.

"Toushiro this isn't a joke!" she screams at him.

"Shit." Everything smacks down as he realizes that they have to go, NOW!

**

* * *

**

Sorry for such a short chapter lol! I will try to upload soon!

PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE REVIEW!

I WANT TO TRY TO GET TO ABOVE 50 BEFORE I FINISH. LOL!


	12. Just a message from Charlie

Hey guys I'm super sorry about my long absents. I've been busy with college and I've had a lot of things going on. I'm most likely going to be re-writing Special Summer just because I don't like the way it sounds when I re-read it. It isn't the story that I want. I'm going to be updating my stories again Thank you for those who still follow me and review my stories


End file.
